


Hot in Here

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is hit with a heat wave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SWN Summer Bingo - Heat Wave Square

“Don’t touch me,” Stiles said, his voice slow and lethargic, “It’s too damn hot to move, let alone touch.”

Derek, who had no intension of touching Stiles, stood in front of one of the many fans in his loft, wearing nothing but his boxers, and watched as Stiles sprawled on the (relatively) cool concrete floor, a box fan pointed directly at him. He too was wearing nothing but underwear and for the first time in nearly 4 years together Derek didn’t want to strip them off and take care of Stiles, “I’m not going to touch you Stiles, that last the I want to do is touch anyone.”

“Well that’s insulting,” Stiles huffed, rolling over so he was on his stomach, he face directly in front of the fan, making his voice sound like a robot, “You don’t want to get all up on this?”

“Maybe if it were under 100 degrees I would,” Derek said, sliding down the wall, relishing the cool bricks on his back.  He tipped his head back and waited for the oscillating fan to blow the air over him, even if it was warm air. “But since I feel like i’m sitting in soup, touching doesn’t sound fun.”

Stiles didn’t move, just laid there and Derek took his lack of movement to mean he agreed. A few minutes later Stiles huffed again, “We should just go get a damn hotel room until the heat is over, I can’t take another day of this.”

“Kind of a waste of money, don’t you think,” Derek said, but he was already pulling himself off the wall and thinking about the closest hotel.  He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and called the Holiday Inn downtown, and when they were full he called a few of the motels within the city limits.  “Everywhere is full.”

“Did you try the Hilton in Beacon Heights?" Stiles asked, he was sitting up now, his face red and warm, the fan not helping. It was only 11 A.M. and it was already painfully hot.  Stiles hadn’t minded the heat that much the day before since he was at work all day in the AC, but today was Saturday and he couldn’t handle the heat, he didn’t know how Derek had managed to survive the day before since he worked from home. 

Derek shook his head, pulling up the Hilton’s number.  “I was wondering if you can any rooms available,” Derek asked into the speaker so that the phone wouldn’t have to touch his face, hoping against hope that they would have a room available.  They were on the second day of this heat wave and the weather wasn’t going to break for another few days according to the weather channel. He had sat in the crowded coffee shop for an hour the day before, but even that didn’t help the heat because of all the bodies also trying to avoid the heat.

“We have a few rooms still available,” The woman said, her voice had more energy then Derek and Stiles combined, “Would you like to reserve one?”

Stiles nodded vigorously and Derek let out a breath, “Yeah I’ll take one.”

He gave the woman his credit card information as Stiles packed some stuff into a bag for them.  Not ten minutes later they were on their way to Beacon Heights, air conditioning blasting and the thermostat in Derek’s Toyota reading 113.  

They checked into the hotel and Stiles ran and dove onto the bed, “Thank god for air conditioning and giant beds.”

Derek laughed, looking at Stiles who was rolling on the fluffy white comforter and smiling.  He pealed off his shirt and dove into the bed next to Stiles, “Can I touch you now?”

Stiles stopped rolling and looked at Derek with dark eyes, “I guess so.”

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles, a slow, sweet kiss to make up for two days without them.  Stiles brought his hand up to cut Derek’s cheek and kissed him back with more intent.

“I’m glad the only hot thing in here is you,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s neck as Derek laughed at the bad joke and added, “God you’re still sweaty.”

“Meet you in the shower,” Derek said, pushing himself off the bed and walking toward the bathroom, Stiles trailing behind him watching the view.  It was starting to get hot in the hotel room and it had nothing to do with the heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
